A Day to Remember
by Elemental Dragon
Summary: This is my friends fic. It's really funny.


Yu-Gi-Oh: A Day to Remember By: Pharaoh Yami Fan (Aka-Debbie) Plot: All the main Yu-Gi-Oh characters get switched in each other's bodies Disclaimer: I MOST DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, but Justin is mine, just don't ask why I chose that name. Characters: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Yami, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Yami Marik, Ishizu Ishtar, and Solomon Moto (Yugi's grandpa).  
  
Author's note: All right. I've seen and read stuff from other shows and movies about characters getting thrown into each other's bodies. Since I haven't found anything like that for Yu-Gi-Oh, I thought I'd just do my own version, plus I get to torture Kaiba (and Tea). He he he. I know this is gonna get kinda confusing so I'll give ya a list [on both occasions] so you know what's up. Of course, there will be some stuff in there that you would probably never see in the show, but hey, that's the fun of it, eh? If you have any comments, e-mail me (fdlpyf15yahoo.com). Enjoy!  
  
Fic notes: italicized are thoughts.; [ ] – actions, - specific actions(sweatdrop, anime fall, etc); { } – author's comment/note  
  
A Day to Remember.  
It was a Saturday morning, at about 9:30, and Yugi and Yami had rented "Pirates of the Caribbean" and since the rest of the group wanted to see it, they all went to Yugi's place to watch it. So Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Tristan, Duke Devlin, Serenity, Bakura, Mai, Kaiba, and Mokuba were in the living room watching the movie {Note: they're only at the sword-fight scene between Jack and Will, so Yugi hasn't freaked out yet} when Yugi's grandpa came into the room with something.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi, I found this in yesterday's mail. [He tosses a letter with no return address on it to Yugi]  
  
Yugi: Thanks Grandpa. [Grandpa leaves and Yugi pauses the movie so he can open the letter]  
  
Bakura: What do you think it is?  
  
Tristan: Heh. Maybe it's a porno advertisement. [Everyone looks at him with wide eyes]  
  
Kaiba: Oh, please.  
  
Yugi: Ok... [Opens the letter and pulls out a small postcard]  
  
Joey: What is it, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It's some kind of invitation...  
  
Serenity: An invitation for what?  
  
Yugi: Well, it's titled "Want to have a day you will never forget?"  
  
Duke Devlin: That's a bizarre title.  
  
Mokuba: I think it sounds interesting. When and where is it, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It says that it's today at 10:00AM and 1:00PM in the tent on the open lot on 3rd Street.  
  
Tea: I feel like having an adventure. Let's go!  
  
Yami: Wait a minute...  
  
Joey: What's da problem, Yami?  
  
Yami: Something about this just doesn't quite add up in the right way.  
  
Tristan: Oh, lighten up, Yami. Let's do it!  
  
Yugi: Yami does seem uptight about this, but I don't see anything wrong with this. All right, let's go. We only have a half an hour before it starts. [They all go]  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
The tent at the open lot. Yugi: This is where the directions say it is.  
  
Duke Devlin: But I don't see anyone here.  
  
Mai: We're unfashionably early. [Just then, a guy with blonde hair, who is about 20 years old, walks out of the tent]  
  
Justin: Welcome. I am Justin, the, uh... actually I don't have one those kind of names.  
  
All anime fall  
  
Joey: So what is dis show a' yours anyway?  
  
Justin: I'm glad you asked. If all of you will just walk into this tent, you'll be in for a day you won't ever forget. [The group walks towards the entrance of the tent]  
  
Yami: I sense that something bad is going to happen...  
  
Justin: As you proceed, please, no talking. Once you are all inside, I'll personally take you to your places. [They all walk into the tent and it is pitch black inside]  
  
Yugi: Why is it so dark in here?  
  
Kaiba: What kind of stunt is this?  
  
Duke Devlin: Why does the floor I'm standing on feel weird?  
  
[Justin moves everyone into their "places", then goes to the very opposite end of the tent and pulls out a remote control from his belt]  
  
Justin: And now, let the show, or should I say chaos, begin! [He then pushes the top button on the remote and everyone shouts as they all glow blue. They're standing on a special surface that is what is making them glow, but Justin is standing on a safe surface. After about three seconds of yelling and glowing...] Justin: Hope you enjoy your day as the new you! [He pushes the other button on the remote and before anyone can react or even open their eyes, a dimension hole opens under them and they all fall through the floor]  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
[The dimension hole opens back up in Yugi's living room and they're back to where they started]  
  
Bakura: [Groans] Oh, my head hurts... [His eyes widen up] That's not my voice!!!  
  
Tristan: What are you talking abo- [stops] Wait! Why do I sound like Tristan!?  
  
Duke Devlin: [Now with an accent] What? Have you forgotten- Wait a minute... [Looks at himself] This isn't me!  
  
Tristan: [Looks up at Duke] Hey, if that's me, then... Oh no! That guy must have switched our minds with other people's bodies!  
  
Duke Devlin: So you're saying that we're not in our own bodies?  
  
Tristan: That's exactly what I mean!  
  
Duke Devlin: So, if you're not Tristan, then who are you?  
  
Tristan: I'm you!  
  
Duke Devlin: What?  
  
Tristan: I mean, I'm Duke Devlin!  
  
Duke Devlin: Oh.  
  
Bakura: So, Duke Devlin's mind is in Tristan's body?  
  
Tristan: Yep.  
  
Bakura: Then who's mind is in Duke Devlin's body?  
  
Duke Devlin: I'm Bakura.  
  
Tristan: Well, that explains why my body speaks with an accent.  
  
Duke Devlin: So, who's mind is in my body?  
  
Bakura: Yugi. [Just then, Joey stirs]  
  
Joey: [groans and opens his eyes, and he's in a position where the first thing he sees is his shoes] Wait a minute... Those aren't mine! [He runs his hands through his hair, looking confused] That's not mine! [He touches his butt] That's definitely not mine! {Credit to "Freaky Friday" movie}[With a horrified look] Who am I?  
  
Bakura: Uh, Joey?  
  
Joey: Whaaaat!!! I'm in Joey's body!?! [Screams]  
  
Bakura: Okay, that's definitely not Joey...  
  
Tristan: Please, calm down and tell us who you really are.  
  
Joey: I can't believe this is happening!!! [stops yelling and changes his expression] Hey, if I'm in Joey's body, maybe...  
  
Duke Devlin: Please, don't start anything until you tell us who you really are.  
  
Joey: All right. I think Joey is gonna freak when he hears this, but I am... Mai!  
  
Yami: [Suddenly wakes up and has this totally shocked look on his face] WHAAAAT?!!!!  
  
[Everyone that's awake looks at Yami, Kaiba stirs, and Yami stands up]  
  
Yami: You mean ta tell me dat Mai is in my body!?!  
  
Kaiba: Wait... I don't have a New York accent!  
  
Joey: [To Yami] Hello, Joey.  
  
Yami: Grrrrr. You'd betta keep yer hands in da right places, got dat, Mai!?!  
  
Bakura: Okay, Yami having a New York accent will take some getting used too...  
  
Kaiba: Well, having Joey in my body isn't the worst thing that could have happened.  
  
Tristan: [To Kaiba] And you're really Yami, right?  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Yami: Let's wake everyone else up so we can figure out who's who.  
  
Duke Devlin: Good idea.  
  
Bakura: [Wakes Tea up] Tea?  
  
Tea: [Now awake] Tea? Bakura, what are you- [looks down at herself] NO WAY!!!  
  
Bakura: Just to let you know, we're not in our own bodies.  
  
Tea: WHAT!?! So that means... I'm in the bitch's body!  
  
Mokuba: [Glares at Tea] WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
  
Tea: Mokuba, I didn't call you anything...  
  
Mokuba: First of all, I'M NOT MOKUBA!!! Secondly, you called me a bitch!!!  
  
Tristan: [To Mokuba] So then you're Tea?  
  
Mokuba: [Sighs] Uh-huh.  
  
Tea: Mokuba, where-who are you?  
  
Mai: I'm right here, Seto.  
  
Tea: So my little brother is in Mai's body. Great. [Mai blushes]  
  
Yami: [Trying to wake Serenity up] Serenity, wake up!  
  
Serenity: [Groans] What happened?  
  
Yami: How can I say dis? Uh, our minds are trapped in other people's bodies...  
  
Serenity: Come on. That's ridicul- What the- ? [Looks down, with a shocked look] Whoa! [Suddenly cheers] Yes! Whoo-hoo! Halleluiah! I'm in Serenity's body!!!  
  
Yami: I was afraid a' dat... [Sighs] A'right, who are you?  
  
Serenity: Yami? Why do you have a New York accent?  
  
Yami: I told you! We're not in our own bodies! I'm really Joey! Now, tell me who you really are!  
  
Serenity: I'm your buddy Tristan!  
  
Tristan & Yami: WHAT!?!  
  
Tristan: Oh, that is so unfair! Tristan is in Serenity's body?!  
  
Serenity: [To Tristan] And you are...  
  
Tristan: Duke Devlin. [Serenity bursts out laughing]  
  
Serenity: Aw, man! Then this sucks you, dice boy!  
  
Tristan: Shut up!  
  
Yami: [Grabs Serenity's shirt] Listen up, you! You had betta not do any funny stuff while you're in my sista's body! And you know what'll happen if you do. Ya got me?  
  
Serenity: [Groans] Okay, fine.  
  
Yami: Good. Now den... Serenity? Where are ya?  
  
Yugi: I'm right here.  
  
Yami: [To Yugi] So my little sista's in my best friend's body... well, dat's not the worst.  
  
Tristan: What do you mean?  
  
Yami: Well, at least she's not in Kaiba's body.  
  
Serenity: Good point.  
  
Joey: And it's a real good thing that Kaiba didn't end up in Joey's body.  
  
Yami: Oh, you're not kidding.  
  
Kaiba: I told you that I thought something didn't seem right about this.  
  
Duke Devlin: From now on, I'm listening to what Yami says. [Everyone else agrees, and Yugi's grandpa comes into the room]  
  
Grandpa: What's all the yelling about?  
  
Bakura: Uh, grandpa, you know that letter you tossed to me earlier?...  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Later, it's about 10:30  
  
Grandpa: Okay, let's see if I've got this thing down correctly... [Reads a paper in his hand]  
  
Yugi is in Bakura's body,  
Yami is in Kaiba's body,  
Joey is in Yami's body,  
Mai is in Joey's body,  
Tristan is in Serenity's body,  
Tea is in Mokuba's body,  
Duke Devlin is in Tristan's body,  
Serenity is in Yugi's body,  
Bakura is in Duke Devlin's body,  
Kaiba is in Tea's body, and  
Mokuba is in Mai's body.  
  
Kaiba: You got it.  
  
Yami: [Stands up and starts dancing and singing] Oh yeah! I'm a Pharaoh! I'm da King a' Games! I rule! Uh-huh! [Does a victory dance]  
  
Tea: Oh shut up, Wheeler! [Throws a pillow at Yami and Yami falls on the ground]  
  
Kaiba: You're lucky that he was on the carpet!  
  
Tea: Hmph!  
  
Grandpa: Maybe I should just leave you all to yourselves so I don't confuse myself.  
  
Bakura: All right. We'll let you know if we ever get out of this mess.  
  
Tristan: Hopefully it will be sometime soon.  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi, didn't that invitation have another time listed on it?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, it said it was going on at 1:00.  
  
Yami: Den we gotta go back dere and get back into our own bodies.  
  
Serenity: Aw, do we have to, so soon?  
  
Yami: Oh, shut up, Tristan!  
  
Bakura: Well, we've got about two hours until we should go back...  
  
Joey: We could always finish watching the movie.  
  
Mokuba: I'm just not in the mood for watching movies.  
  
Yugi: Yeah, me too.  
  
Mai: Then what should we do?  
  
Yami: I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm hungry.  
  
Tea: Jeez, even when he's not in his own body, he still has the same stomach.  
  
Yami: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Joey: For once, I'm with Joey. I'm hungry as well.  
  
Bakura: Then I'll order some pizza.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
After Yugi order's the pizza...  
  
Kaiba: Does anyone feel like playing Super Smash Brothers while we're waiting? {I love this game! Link rules! Lol}  
  
Yami: Sure! Count me in!  
  
Tea: Good. That's means I'll get to kick your ass, Wheeler.  
  
Yami: Grrrrr. Dat's it! [He tackles Tea & starts punching her until Tristan pulls Yami off of Tea]  
  
Mokuba: Joey! That's my body you're beating up!  
  
Tea: Ha! Thanks Wheeler.  
  
Yami: [Still being held back by Tristan] Grrrrr!  
  
Bakura: Anyway... I'll play the game too.  
  
Kaiba: Okay, we've got four players.  
  
Serenity: Wait, we could always do tournament play.  
  
Tristan: Yeah! All right! Let's all play!  
  
All: Okay.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
They're able to play one tournament, Kaiba (Yami) won of course, before the pizza came.  
  
Grandpa: [After he's paid the delivery guy] Yugi! Pizza!  
  
Yami: A'right! Pizza time!  
  
Bakura: [To Kaiba] It is so weird hearing your voice using expressions that you never use, Yami.  
  
Kaiba: Are you saying that I should use those kinds of expressions more often, Yugi?  
  
Bakura: Not necessarily...  
  
Kaiba: Maybe I'll try it. It couldn't hurt.  
  
Bakura: Cool. Now let's eat.  
  
XXXXXXXX  
  
Around noon...  
  
Yami: [Let's out a good, loud, long belch] Dat pizza was good.  
  
Bakura: [Looking shocked in reaction to the belch] Whoa!  
  
Kaiba: [Looking surprised] I had no idea that I was capable of doing something like that.  
  
Tristan: I thought it was good.  
  
Yami: Ah, dank you very much! [Tea rolls her eyes]  
  
Serenity: All right, guys. I think we should play another tournament of Super Smash Brothers before Mai wants to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Tea: [Remembers what's happened before] Oh yeah! Let's get started! [She grabs a controller]  
  
Mai: What's wrong, Seto?  
  
Tea: Remember what's happened to me every time we play that game?  
  
Mai: No.  
  
Tristan: Are you referring to the time when Mai dared you to eat the worms and you ran out in the rain in your boxers, and the time when Yami made you moon the driver on the road, Kaiba? {Credit to the writers of the "Yugi's Sleepover" & "A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas"}  
  
Tea: [Nodding] Mm-hmm. [Shudders]  
  
Yami: Oh yeah! Dat was pretty funny wit dat ding wit da worms! He ha ha!  
  
Tea: Don't make me come over there, Wheeler!  
  
Kaiba: [To Tea] Hey! You so much as scratch my body, and I'll make you play a penalty game!  
  
Tea: [Looking horrified, nods] Okay.  
  
Bakura: Let's just start playing Super Smash Brothers.  
  
Joey: No! I wanna play Truth or Dare!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Yami: Face it, Mai. Nobody likes to play dat game much anymore.  
  
Joey: Grr. Fine!  
  
XXXXXXXX They all play another tournament and guess who won...  
  
Duke Devlin: I don't understand why we even bother playing a game when Yami is playing, even when he's in some one else's body. He's the King of Games; he won't lose any game.  
  
Kaiba: Touché.  
  
Bakura: Nice expression, Yami.  
  
Kaiba: Thanks Yugi.  
  
Yami: Oh well. Games are still fun to play, regardless of da King a' Games fact.  
  
Tea: I think I should be the King of Games. I'm the master duelist!  
  
Tristan: Oh, just give it up Kaiba. Even I gave up on that after he defeated me at my own game.  
  
Tea: Just you wait. Someday I will be the King of Games!  
  
Yami: Whateva!  
  
Mokuba: Hey! It's about 12:30! Shouldn't we be going to go get our bodies back in place?  
  
Mai: Oh yeah!  
  
Bakura: All right, let's go.  
  
XXXXXXXX Meanwhile, while this was happening...  
  
Bakura's house.  
  
Yami Bakura: Where the hell is he? How long does it take to watch a movie? I've seen that one before; it's only about two and a half hours long. But he's been gone for four hours! Grrr. I'm gonna go get him then! I don't have patience for this kind of shit!  
  
XXXXXXXX At the same time...  
  
The Ishtar place.  
  
Marik: [Holding up a letter] Ishizu, what's this?  
  
Ishizu: Hmm. [Looks closely at it] I don't know. Open it.  
  
Marik: [Opens it] It's an invitation to have "a day you will never forget?"  
  
Yami Marik: Heh. Sounds intriguing. When is it?  
  
Marik: Well, since it's past 10:00, the only time left is 1:00.  
  
Yami Marik: I'm going. I'm bored.  
  
Marik: [Looks at Ishizu] Well, Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: All right, we can go too.  
  
XXXXXXXXX A few minutes later at Yugi's house...  
  
Yami Bakura: What?! What do you mean Bakura's not here, you old man?  
  
Grandpa: Hmph. He and the rest of the group left about five minutes ago.  
  
Yami Bakura: Grrr. Where were they going?  
  
Grandpa: I believe they were going to a tent on 3rd Street...  
  
Yami Bakura: Very well. [Starts stalking off] As soon as I find him, I'm gonna unleash my wrath on him! [Grandpa shudders]  
  
XXXXXXXXX The main group is at the tent.  
  
Tristan: [to Justin] Okay you creep! We want you to return us back to normal!  
  
Justin: Very well. Proceed into the tent, and my other guests shall be arriving soon.  
  
Bakura: Other guests?  
  
Justin: Never mind. Please, step into the tent and I'll place you all again.  
  
Yugi: Well, that was easy.  
  
[Justin puts everyone in their places, and walks back outside to see Yami Bakura coming from one street and the Ishtars coming from another street at the same time]  
  
Yami Bakura: [Sees the Ishtars] Oh joy. Well, well. If it isn't the Tomb Keeper's clan.  
  
Marik: Hmph! So you got an invitation too?  
  
Yami Bakura: What are you talking about?  
  
Yami Marik: [Laughs] It appears that this fool isn't special enough to get one of these invitations.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up, you fiend!  
  
Ishizu: No fighting! [Both Yami Bakura and Yami Marik growl]  
  
Justin: If you four will enter the tent, I can put you in your places and the show begin. Please, as you proceed, no talking.  
  
Yami Bakura: This "show" had better not be a waste of my time!  
  
[They enter the tent and Justin puts them in their places]  
  
Marik: What the hell is this? [Justin gets in his place]  
  
Justin: Let the chaos begin, er, continue! [Pushes the first button, the whole group yells as they all glow blue] Hope you all have fun! [Pushes the second button, they all fall in a dimension whole]  
  
XXXXXXXXXX Yugi's living room.  
  
Mai: That was it? That's the last time I – [eyes widen] What the -? [Just then, Ishizu stirs]  
  
Ishizu: Hey Mai, are you back in your body? [Gasps, realizing that something wasn't right]  
  
Mai: What the hell are you talking about? I'm not Mai, and I demand to know why I look and sound like her!  
  
Ishizu: Uh-oh. Who are you? And I don't mean on the outside.  
  
Mai: I'm Yami Marik! Now I want to know what the hell is going on or you'll feel my wrath!  
  
Ishizu: Okay, okay. That guy back at the tent switched our minds with other people's bodies. For instance, I may look like, uh, [looks down] Ishizu, but I am really Yugi.  
  
Mai: So you mean to tell me that my mind is trapped in this fool's body?! [Ishizu nods] Grrrr! This had better not be permanent! [Just then, Yami stirs]  
  
Yami: [Looks up] Did it work?  
  
Ishizu: Unfortunately, no.  
  
Mai: [Sarcastically] Hello Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Pharaoh? I guess I'm in Yami's body now.  
  
Ishizu: So who are you?  
  
Yami: It's me, Tristan.  
  
Ishizu: Hey Tristan. I'm Yugi.  
  
Mai: So he's not the real Pharaoh? [Ishizu shakes her head]  
  
Yami: Yugi in Ishizu's body? Where did Ishizu come from? And who is in Mai's body now?  
  
Ishizu: First off, Yami Marik is in Mai's body, and maybe he can answer your first question.  
  
Mai: [Sighs] Marik got an invitation to that tent, plus we ran into the Tomb Robber when we got there.  
  
Yami: Yami Bakura got into this mess too!? Oh great. [Just then Yami Marik stirs]  
  
Yami Marik: What the hell just happened? [Eyes widen] What!? I don't sound like this!!  
  
Ishizu: Oh, no...  
  
Yami Marik: [Looks up at the other three] All right, one of you fools had better tell me what the hell is going on!  
  
Ishizu: [Sighs] First off, who are you?  
  
Yami Marik: I am Yami Bakura, you fool!  
  
Ishizu: Okay, to keep it simple, your mind is inside Yami Marik's body.  
  
Yami Marik: I'm in the fiend's body!?! Now I'm pissed off! [Yugi stirs]  
  
Yugi: All right, what are you complaining about now? [Realizes that he's not normal] What!?!  
  
Ishizu: I'm afraid to find out who's in my body this time. My only hope is that Yami got thrown in there. Tristan...?  
  
Yami: All right, Yugi. [Yugi is looking at himself] I guess I'll explain this mess...  
  
Yugi: It's okay. I've seen this kind of thing. My mind is trapped in someone else's body. Right?  
  
Yami: Whatta know? Who is this wiseass?  
  
Yugi: [Sarcastically] Hello, Pharaoh. Remember me, Marik?  
  
Ishizu: What!?! Marik is in my body!?! Just great.  
  
Yugi: Ishizu?... I get the feeling that I'm not the only one who's not in place.  
  
Yami: Yep. But we'll figure out who's who once everyone else wakes up. [Kaiba stirs]  
  
Kaiba: Please tell me that it worked. [Realizes that he's not himself] I guess not.  
  
Ishizu: Okay. Don't tell me who you are. I'm gonna write out a list of everyone and take roll once everyone is awake. [Tristan stirs]  
  
Tristan: Was that it? [Gasps] Oh, no! I'm not in my own body!  
  
Yami: Yugi, this time we have to ask. [To Tristan] Who are you?  
  
Tristan: I'm Ishizu. But my mind is trapped in Tristan's body isn't it?  
  
Yami: Thank God Ishizu is smart. You got it.  
  
Ishizu: We'll explain the whole mess once everyone is awake.  
  
Tristan: Very well. [Tea stirs]  
  
Tea: Am I...? [Looks down] Aw, man! It didn't work! Anime cries  
  
Ishizu: Okay, everyone who is awake, go sit on the couch and please, don't ask any questions. Better yet, just don't say anything.  
  
Yami Marik: Fine! I'm not in the mood for chatting anyway! [He, Mai, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Kaiba, and Tea go sit on the couch without any comments, and Tea continues to cry]  
  
Ishizu: Let's see... who will wake up next?  
  
Yugi: [Looks at the rest of the group] I bet ten bucks that whoever's in my body wakes up next.  
  
Tristan: No betting!  
  
Yugi: [Groans] You're no fun anymore, sis! [Just then Marik stirs]  
  
Marik: Did it...  
  
Ishizu: Nope.  
  
Yugi: I told you that would happen! Damn! I could've gotten ten bucks!  
  
Mai: Oh, just shut up, Marik!  
  
Marik: Why did this have to happen? [Begins to cry]  
  
Tristan: [Comes up to Marik] Here, come sit on the couch. [As they sit down, Joey stirs]  
  
Joey: If this didn't work, I'm – [His eyes really widen] Don't tell me... [Looks down] NOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm in the mutt's body!!! I hate this!!! Get me out of this amateur's body!!!!  
  
Yami: That has got to be Kaiba.  
  
Ishizu: [To Joey] Please, don't say anything and just go sit on the couch. [Joey stomps to the couch and Marik cries even harder]  
  
Marik: Even my own brother isn't normal anymore. [Resumes to his crying]  
  
Yami: [To Marik] Serenity? Is that you? [All Marik can do is barely look at him and nod] Come here. You can cry on my shoulder. [Marik sits next to Yami and cries on his shoulder]  
  
Ishizu: Hopefully Yami doesn't freak when he sees this scene. [Bakura stirs]  
  
Bakura: Seto, did it work?  
  
Joey: No, it didn't.  
  
Ishizu: [To Bakura] Just relax and sit on the couch. {There are like three couches, you get it}  
  
[Bakura sits on the couch and Yami Bakura stirs]  
  
Yami Marik: I'm afraid to find out which of these fools is in my body. [Yami Bakura stands up, looks around, takes a deep breath, puts his hands up so no one would say anything, and walks out of the room]  
  
[Everyone looks cluelessly at each other as Yami Bakura walks out into the hallway and to the mirror in the bathroom]  
  
Yami Bakura: What in the - ?! NOOOOO!!! For the love of Ra!!! NOOO!!! I can't believe that I'm in the Tomb Robber's body!!! Wait, how did he get into this mess? Grrrr. [He leaves the restroom and goes back to the living room. When he gets there, Ishizu points to the couches without saying anything]  
  
Yami Bakura: Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: Please, no comments.  
  
Yami Bakura: Very well. [Goes to sit on one of the couches] Oh, no. Both Marik's are here too, and... NOOO!!! Why is Marik crying on my body!?!  
  
Yami: Hey, Serenity is in Marik's body and she's not taking this well, so chill out, man!  
  
Ishizu: Will everyone please just shut up?!  
  
Yami Marik: Wait! [To Yami Bakura] Pharaoh?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes?  
  
Yami Marik: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! For the love of Ra!!! The fuckin' Pharaoh is in my body!!! This sucks major ass!!! [Marik cries even harder]  
  
Yami: Nice goin'! Keep your profanity down, Tomb Robber!  
  
Yami Marik: This has got to be the worst day of my life! First I get stuck in the fiend's body, then the stupid Pharaoh gets in my body!!! I HATE THIS!!! [Serenity stirs]  
  
Serenity: Man! What's all the yelling about?  
  
Ishizu: Just don't ask any questions and please sit down on one of the couches. [Serenity does so]  
  
XXXXXXX Somewhere else in the house...  
  
Grandpa: Those kids are really not having a good time. It seems like a day of havoc to me. I'll just leave them alone, especially since I heard the evil Bakura's voice.  
  
XXXXXXXX Back in the living room.  
  
Mokuba: [Looks at himself] Well, the good news is that I'm not in Joey's body anymore. The bad news is that now I'm a shrimp.  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
Ishizu: Okay, I'm waking the last person up and then I'm going to take roll. [Wakes up Duke Devlin]  
  
Duke Devlin: Huh? What's going on?  
  
Joey: Well, now I know who's body the bitch is in...  
  
Ishizu: It didn't work.  
  
Duke Devlin: What!?  
  
Ishizu: For now, just relax. I'm going to take roll call to see who's who. So just sit here.  
  
Duke Devlin: Okay.  
  
Ishizu: All right. [Grabs his list] When I call your real name, not the person who's body you're in, just raise your hand, and please don't say anything. Got it? [Everyone nods] Okay. Firstly, I'm Yugi. Now... [Starts down the list] Yami? [Yami Bakura raises his hand]  
  
Yami Marik: Stupid fuckin' Pharaoh.  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up, Tomb Robber!  
  
Kaiba: Sweatdrop  
  
Tea: Shuddup, all o' ya!!!  
  
Ishizu: Yes! Now then... Joey? [Tea raises her hand] Tristan? [Yami raises his hand]  
  
Yami Bakura: [Points to Yami Marik] Good thing that you're not in my body.  
  
Ishizu: Yami, please! [Yami Bakura sits down] Tea? [Duke Devlin raises his hand]  
  
Yugi: I feel sorry for Duke Devlin.  
  
Duke Devlin: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ishizu: That's it, I give up! Yami, you take over! I need to go take headache pills.  
  
Tristan: Please use Tylenol, Yugi.  
  
Ishizu: Sure. Here, Yami. [Hands the paper and pen to him, and goes into the kitchen]  
  
Yami Bakura: All right, when I call someone's name-  
  
Yami Marik: We know the process, you stupid-  
  
Yami Bakura: I was going to say that the owner of that someone's body can say a comment and no one else.  
  
Yami Marik: Oh. Fine!  
  
Duke Devlin: [To Yami Bakura] I'm confused...  
  
Mai: Pfft.  
  
Yami Bakura: For example; say I call out Yugi's name, and since Yugi is in Ishizu's body, Ishizu is the only one that can make a comment. Fair? [Everyone agrees]  
  
Tristan: By the way, I have no comment. [Yami chuckles, and by the way, Marik has stopped crying, and Ishizu comes back into the room]  
  
Yami Bakura: Now, let's continue. Duke Devlin? [Serenity raises her hand]  
  
Marik: Uh... [Yami whispers into his ear] I pass my comment to Tristan.  
  
Yami: [To Serenity] You do anything funky and you die!  
  
Yami Bakura: Okay. Mai? [Mokuba raises his hand]  
  
Bakura: All I have to say is that I'll be glad when this whole thing's over.  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm sure everyone agrees with you. Serenity? [Marik raises his hand]  
  
Yugi: I, in my entire life, have never cried as much as she did in my body.  
  
Yami Bakura: Sweatdrop Okay... Bakura? [Kaiba raises his hand]  
  
Joey: I hate being in Wheeler's body!  
  
Everyone: We know!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Anyway, [Sighs] I think we all know who's body ol' Tomb Robber is in...  
  
Mai: Dammit, Marik! Why did you leave the Millennium Rod at the house!? [Yugi shrugs]  
  
Yami Bakura: Rolls his eyes Kaiba?  
  
Joey: I think you're all smart enough to figure it out.  
  
Tea: I hate you, Kaiba.  
  
Joey: Grrr. [Walks over to Tea and punches her]  
  
Tea: Ow! You bastard! [Joey punches her again]  
  
Duke Devlin: Dammit! Stop destroying my body!  
  
Yami Bakura: That's enough! Sit down, Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Fine! [Sits down]  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank you. Mokuba? [Bakura raises his hand]  
  
Kaiba: I have no comment.  
  
Yami Bakura: [Nods] Ishizu? [Tristan raises his hand]  
  
Yami: I'm just happy that your brother isn't in my body, Ishizu.  
  
Yugi: The feeling is mutual.  
  
Yami Bakura: Good. Marik? [Yugi raises his hand]  
  
Ishizu: I'm too exhausted to be pissed about Marik being in my body.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yugi!  
  
Ishizu: What? You've never heard me say "pissed" before?  
  
YamiBakura: You just surprised me, that's all, but it's okay. Anyway, lastly, YamiMarik? [Mai raises her hand]  
  
Mokuba: And to think the mind-erasing wako is in my body.  
  
Mai: Would you like me to erase more of your memory, my dear?  
  
Yugi: [To Mai] You wouldn't be able to because, one: you're not in your own body, and two: you don't have the Millenium Rod.  
  
Mai: Damn!  
  
Everyone: Sweatdrop  
  
{Okay, here's the list for the whole mess} Yami in YamiBakura's body Yugi in Ishizu's body Joey in Tea's body Tristan in Yami's body Tea in Duke Devlin's body Duke Devlin in Serenity's body Serenity in Marik's body Bakura in Kaiba's body Mai in Mokuba's body YamiBakura in YamiMarik's body Kaiba in Joey's body Mokuba in Bakura's body Ishizu in Tristan's body Marik in Yugi's body YamiMarik in Mai's body  
  
XXXXXX By now it is about 2:00, and YamiBakura had been looking at the invitation while the other three were making comments at each other.  
  
YamiBakura: Yugi...  
  
Ishizu: Yeah?  
  
YamiBakura: You didn't read the fine print at the bottom, which proves to be very important. [He hand the invitation to Ishizu]  
  
Ishizu: [Reads it, then gasps]  
  
Kaiba: What is it, Yugi?  
  
Ishizu: It says, "All effects will wear off at 8:15 PM."  
  
Duke Devlin: You mean we're stuck like this for six more hours!?  
  
Ishizu: [Nods] Mmm-hmm.  
  
YamiMarik: [Sighs in relief] I am so relieved that this thing is not permanent.  
  
YamiBakura: Likewise, Tomb Robber.  
  
Tea: So what are we gonna do for six hours?  
  
Ishizu: We could always finish the movie we started earlier today and that would take up two hours.  
  
Yugi: What movie were you watching?  
  
YamiBakura: Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
YamiMarik: Ah! [Grins] What part were you at?  
  
Serenity: The swordfight between Jack and Will.  
  
YamiMarik: [Chuckles] Then let's watch it.  
  
Mai: For once, we watch something that's amuzing. [Tea puts the DVD in and they start the movie over]  
  
XXXXXXX Later... [They're at the part when Elizabeth is on the Black Pearl, moonlight shining, and all the pirates are in their skeleton form]  
  
Ishizu: [Squeezes the pillow she's holding and looks terrified] Aaaaaaaahhhh!!! That's so creepy!  
  
YamiMarik: Heh. [To YamiBakura] Your hikari is such a frikkin' whimp.  
  
YamiBakura: All right, that's it! [He tackles YamiMarik to the ground and starts to strangle him] I am so sick of your comments!  
  
YamiMarik: Get the hell off me! [YamiBakura punches him]  
  
Mai: Hey!  
  
YamiMarik: Heh. You fool! This isn't my body! But still, I don't mind you punching the fiend's body.  
  
YamiBakura: Grrrr. [Gets off YamiMarik]  
  
YamiMarik: Thank you. [He attempts to sock Yami, but YamiBakura grabs him]  
  
YamiBakura: Oh no you don't! [He puts YamiMarik into a headlock]  
  
YamiMarik: Damn! And I can't even punch you because I'd just be punching my own body. [Kaiba comes up to him and punches YamiBakura]  
  
Kaiba: You deserve that! Sorry, Yami.  
  
YamiBakura: That's all right. It's not my body.  
  
YamiMarik: [Looking really pissed, struggles to break free from YamiBakura's grasp] How dare you turn on me, you incompetent buffoon!  
  
[YamiMarik struggles in YamiBakura's grasp until he breaks free. YamiMarik tackles Kaiba to the ground and starts punching Kaiba]  
  
YamiMarik: You made a fatal mistake, and now you'll pay the price!!! [Joey runs over to YamiMarik and attempts to pull him off Kaiba]  
  
Joey: You get the hell off my body right now, you bastard!!!  
  
Tea: [Who has been cracking up ever since YamiMarik started punching Kaiba] I love dis! Kaiba and YamiMarik's bodies are gettin' da crap kicked outta each other! Ha ha ha!!!  
  
Mai: Grrr! [Runs over to Tea and punches her]  
  
Tea: [Growls] I am dyin' to kick your butt, but I'm doin' Mai a favor by holding back.  
  
Mokuba: Heh. That's a good boy, Joey.  
  
Mai: Ha! You wouldn't be able to beat me in a fight anyway. You fight like a girl, besides; you most certainly look the part!  
  
Tea: Dat did it! [She tackles Mai and those two start brawling]  
  
Duke Devlin: Not again!  
  
Yugi: We've got two fights on! I bet ten on my Yami and the Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: You're on!  
  
Tristan: Ugh! Fine! I'm not going to argue this time.  
  
Yugi: Thanks, sis.  
  
Mokuba: I am not gonna let Joey beat up my body! [He steps between Tea and Mai] Wheeler, if you don't want me to toture you, then you had better stop fighting right now!  
  
Tea: [Looking scared] Uh, okay. Whateva you say, Mai.  
  
Mokuba: Well, that worked out nicely. [Turns to Mai] As for you-  
  
Mai: Don't bother. I'd rather finish watching the movie anyway.  
  
Mokuba: Huh. Lucky me.  
  
Duke Devlin: Man, I'll probably be icing my face for hours when this whole thing's over.  
  
While that fight was going on...  
  
YamiBakura: Wait! I'm in the Tomb Robber's body! That means I can use the power of the Millenium Ring to stop him, and more...[To Serenity and Ishizu] Duke, Yugi! Get some duct tape and rope!  
  
Serenity & Ishizu: Uh, okay. [They leave and come back at the same time that Mokuba stopped the other fight]  
  
YamiBakura: Great. Now listen up... [He quietly talks to them so no one can hear him and his back is to YamiMarik. Ishizu and Serenity nod] Let's do it. [He turns around and activates the Millenium Ring, so now YamiMarik can't move]  
  
YamiMarik: Grrr. I can't move!  
  
YamiBakura: [To Ishizu and Serenity] Do it now! I can't hold him for too long!  
  
[Ishizu and Serenity push YamiMarik into a nearby chair, Serenity ties him down to the chair while Ishizu duct tapes his mouth shut]  
  
YamiBakura: [Releases YamiMarik from the Millenium Ring] Uh! [He falls on his knees panting while YamiMarik is going nuts, shouting muffled demands in the chair]  
  
Ishizu: [Goes over to YamiBakura] Yami, are you okay?  
  
YamiBakura: [Stands up] Yes, I'll be fine.  
  
Serenity: How come that made you tired?  
  
Yugi: Let's see... Perhaps maybe because he hasn't used the Millenium Ring in five thousand years!  
  
Serenity: Oh.  
  
Yami: Let's avoid any more fighting by finishing the movie.  
  
Yugi: Yes. And you owe me ten bucks!  
  
Yami: Grr. Hey, Ishizu, toss me my wallet will ya? It's in my back pocket. [Tristan tosses the wallet to him and Yami hands the cash over to Yugi]  
  
Tea: Now let's get back to da movie. [Everyone sits down on the couches and plays the movie to where they left it at, and YamiMarik is still going nuts in the chair]  
  
XXXXXXX About an hour later, Marik is now sleeping sleeping on Yami with Yami's arm around him]  
  
Yugi: [Sees this] All right, now this is going too far! I want my body back! I can't stand seeing my body sleeping on the Pharaoh's body!  
  
Tristan: Please, no one start any fights, especially you, Marik.  
  
Yugi: Okay fine. We're only stuck like this for just a few more hours.  
  
XXXXXX By the time they finished watching the movie, it was 5:00 and Marik, Ishizu, Mokuba, Yami, Kaiba, and Tristan had fallen asleep. Plus YamiMarik had fallen asleep, still tied to the chair, and he's snoring]  
  
Yugi: [To Mai] Well, now you know why it's hard for me to sleep at night!  
  
Mai: Shut up!  
  
Serenity: Well, I envy them. At least they can sleep in this situation.  
  
Duke Devlin: You're not kidding.  
  
Yugi: I think I'm just gonna try to sleep to make the time pass.  
  
Duke Devlin: I'm with you.  
  
Serenity: I guess I could try to sleep...  
  
Tea: Yah, me too.  
  
Joey: Suit yourselves.  
  
XXXXXX A half an hour later, Tea, Serenity, Duke Devlin, and Yugi had fallen asleep and Joey had fallen asleep just sitting there. Now Tea was snoring]  
  
Mai: Figures. Some things never change in Wheeler's case.  
  
YamiBakura: I wouldn't be surprised if he started talking in his sleep anytime soon.  
  
Tea: Ha! Say good-bye to da rest a' yer life points, Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Never!  
  
Mai & YamiBakura: Sweatdrop  
  
YamiBakura: Even when it's not they're own voices, they still argue.  
  
Mai: And the sad thing is that they're both asleep.  
  
YamiBakura: Yes. Hey, want to play a new game?  
  
Mai: Sure. Beats doing nothing. What kind of a game.  
  
YamiBakura: I'm not trying to start a fight, but I call it the "honesty game."  
  
Mai: The honesty game?  
  
YamiBakura: Mmm-hmm. For the next half and hour we be completely honest with each other.  
  
Mai: How do you win?  
  
YamiBakura: Good question. There is no winner, nor is there a loser.  
  
Mai: [Doesn't say anything for a few seconds] Okay, fine.  
  
YamiBakura: I'll go first. I honestly don't want to be enemies with you anymore.  
  
Mai: Well, that's certainly a surprise, Pharaoh.  
  
YamiBakura: I just think that things would just be better if we were friends. Even Marik has stopped being a true "bad guy."  
  
Mai: You've got a point...  
  
YamiBakura: So what say you? [Holds out his hand] Friends?  
  
Mai: [Looks at YamiBakura for a second, then at his outstretched hand. He shakes YamiBakura's hand] Friends. But not close ones.  
  
YamiBakura: All right. [They sit back] Your turn.  
  
Mai: Well, Marik has told me that I need to "get into the new century."  
  
YamiBakura: Yugi has brought that up, too.  
  
Mai: So why don't we start using common expressions, sing, and all those new century stuff and surprise the group. Savvy?  
  
YamiBakura: [Chuckles] You've got it.  
  
Mai: Cool. Well, I think I'll take a rest. Afterall, I did have a brawl with Wheeler.  
  
YamiBakura: Okay. I'm tired form using the Millenium Ring.  
  
Mai: Oh, by the way, thank you for silencing that fool.  
  
YamiBakura: No problem. Hopefully, when we wake up...  
  
Mai: We'll be back to normal.  
  
YamiBakura: Yep. So, hopefully I'll see you on the other side. [Mai gives him a confused look] Saw it on "The Emperor's New Groove."  
  
Mai: Okay. And one more thing- will you untie me from the chair when I'm back in my body?  
  
YamiBakura: Sure.  
  
Mai: Good. [She leans back in the couch to rest. YamiBakura does the same]  
  
XXXXXXX When 8:15 hit, everyone was still asleep when they all glowed pink for three seconds, and it wasn't for another fifteen minutes until some one woke up]  
  
Tea: [Groans] Oh, my face hurts. [Gasps and looks down at herself] Yeah! I'm back in my body! Everyone! Wake up! We're back to normal!!!  
  
Joey: [Stirs] Mmm? Did I hear you right? [Brightens up] Yes! Yahoo! I'm back in my body! And I don't hurt in any places! Halleluiah!  
  
Mai: Well, good for you! Thanks to you, my face hurts!  
  
Joey: Oh, uh, sorry Mai. I'll buy ya somethin', but not something too expensive. Sound good?  
  
Mai: Okay.  
  
Marik: [Wakes up] Oh, thank God I'm back in my body.  
  
Kaiba: Oh good. The torment is over! Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Right here, Seto. [Kaiba goes and hugs him]  
  
Serenity: Joey?  
  
Joey: I'm ova here, Serenity!  
  
Serenity: [Looks at him] Joey! [Runs into his arms] I'm so glad to see you as you!  
  
Joey: It's okay, sis. It's all over. [YamiBakura wakes up and sees the scene]  
  
YamiBakura: Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!  
  
Tristan: [Who heard all this] Oh, shut up, Tomb Robber! [Yami wakes up when he hears this]  
  
Yami: So the Tomb Robber's himself again, hmm? Just great.  
  
YamiBakura: Shut up, Pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Hey, I'm just glad I'm not in your body anymore, bozo. I hated having white hair.  
  
YamiBakura: That's it, I'm out of here! I have something to take care of. Send my pathetic hikari back home the minute he wakes up! [Leaves the house]  
  
Duke Devlin: [Who was pretending to be asleep during this conversation] I've never been so happy to see that jerk leave.  
  
Marik: Same here. Sorry to fly the coop, but I think I've had all that I can handle for one day. [Wakes Ishizu up] Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: [Stirs] Marik?  
  
Marik: Yes, it's me. You ready to go home, sis?  
  
Ishizu: Mmm-hmm.  
  
Marik: All right. Just let me get... [Turns to go wake up YamiMarik, but sees Yami untying him] Well, I didn't expect that...  
  
Yami: Yeah, well, he and I had an honest talk with each other... so now we've agreed to be friends instead of enemies.  
  
Ishizu: Oh thank heaven!  
  
Marik: I never thought I'd ever hear that! That's the best news I've heard all day!  
  
Yami: [Finishes untying YamiMarik] I'll let him explain it to you. Now, this tape isn't gonna feel good... [He shuts his eyes and tears the tape off YamiMarik's mouth]  
  
YamiMarik: OOOOWWWW!!!!  
  
Yami: Sorry, but it was the only way to get it off.  
  
YamiMarik: It's all right.  
  
Marik: [To YamiMarik] So, are you ready to go home?  
  
YamiMarik: Oh yeah.  
  
Yami: See you guys later.  
  
YamiMarik: [As they leave] Later, Pharaoh.  
  
Tristan: [To everyone, besides Yugi, who is still asleep, and Yami] Hey guys, we should get going too.  
  
Joey: Yeah. I'll wake Bakura up, then we can go. [He wakes Bakura up]  
  
Bakura: Oh. Please tell me- [Realizes that he's back to normal] Oh, good. The horror's over.  
  
Joey: Yep. Here, I'll walk ya home.  
  
Bakura: Thanks Joey.  
  
Duke Devlin: Yugi's still sleeping?  
  
Serenity: Well, he did say that he had a headache.  
  
Tristan: Good point. Well, we'll get out of here so he can rest.  
  
Yami: Kaiba...?  
  
Kaiba: Are you ready to go, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I sure am.  
  
Kaiba: [He and Mokuba open the front door] See you around, Yami. [He and Mokuba leave, and the others exit behind them]  
  
Joey: Hey, have Yuge call me tomorrow, will ya, Yami?  
  
Yami: I'll tell him.  
  
Joey: Okay. See ya. [Closes the door behind him]  
  
[Grandpa comes into the room]  
  
Grandpa: Sounds like your nightmare is over.  
  
Yami: Mmm-hmm.  
  
Grandpa: [Looks at Yugi] Well, somebody's tired.  
  
Yami: Yes. I'll take him upstairs.  
  
Grandpa: Very well then. Goodnight. [He leaves the room]  
  
[Yami picks Yugi Yugi up off the couch, carries him up to his room, and tucks him into bed]  
  
Yami: [As he gets into his bed] That invitation was right; this was a day I will never forget. [He turns out the light]  
  
XXXXXXX Back at the tent  
  
YamiBakura: [Glaring at Justin] All right, you asshole! You made the mistake of really pissing me off, and now you'll pay the price! I banish you to the Shadow Realm! [Activates the Millenium Ring]  
  
Justin: [As he vanishes into the Shadows] NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
YamiBakura: Hmph! I'm glad that's out of the way. I've fed the shadows for one night, I'm going home and going to bed! [Leaves]  
  
XXXXXXX The next morning.  
  
Yugi: [Stirs and opens his eyes to see that he's in his room] How'd I get here?  
  
Yami: [Who is standing next to Yugi's bed] Good morning, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: [Looks up at Yami] Oh. Hey Yami. I guess you tucked me in last night. [Yami nods] Thank you.  
  
Yami: No problem.  
  
Yugi: Well, I definitely learned one thing during that nightmare...  
  
Yami: What's that?  
  
Yugi: Always read the fine print.  
  
The End 


End file.
